Fantom Ransomware
Fantom Ransomware Overview Upon infection with the Fantom ransomware the computer victim is shown a counterfeit Windows Update screen. While the screen is locked the user data is being encrypted in the background. It uses a combination of the RSA-4096 and AES-256 ciphers to affect the data. Fantom Ransomware Affected File Types These are the file types that are affected by the ransomware: .001, .1cd, .3d, .3d4, .3df8, .3fr, .3g2, .3gp, .3gp2, .3mm, .7z, .aac, .abk, .abw, .ac3, .accdb, .ace, .act, .ade, .adi, .adpb, .adr, .adt, .ai, .aim, .aip, .ais, .amf, .amr, .amu, .amx, .amxx, .ans, .ap, .ape, .api, .apk, .arc, .arch00, .ari, .arj, .aro, .arr, .arw, .asa, .asc, .ascx, .ase, .asf, .ashx, .asmx, .asp, .aspx, .asr, .asset, .avi, .avs, .bak, .bar, .bay, .bc6, .bc7, .bck, .bdp, .bdr, .bib, .bic, .big, .bik, .bkf, .bkp, .blob, .blp, .bmc, .bmf, .bml, .bmp, .boc, .bp2, .bp3, .bpl, .bsa, .bsp, .cag, .cam, .cap, .car, .cas, .cbr, .cbz, .cc, .ccd, .cch, .cd, .cdr, .cer, .cfg, .cfr, .cgf, .chk, .clr, .cms, .cod, .col, .cp, .cpp, .cr2, .crd, .crt, .crw, .cs, .csi, .cso, .css, .csv, .ctt, .cty, .cwf, .w3g, .w3x, .wad, .war, .wav, .wave, .waw, .wb2, .wbk, .wdgt, .wks, .wm, .wma, .wmd, .wmdb, .wmmp, .wmo, .wmv, .wmx, .wotreplay, .wow, .wpd, .wpk, .wpl, .wps, .wsh, .wtd, .wtf, .wvx, .x3f, .xf, .xl, .xla, .xlam, .xlc, .xlk, .xll, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xltx, .xlv, .xlwx, .xml, .xpi, .xpt, .xvid, .xwd, .xxx, .yab, .yps, .z02, .z04, .zap, .zip, .zipx, .zoo, .ztmp, .d3dbsp, .dal, .dap, .das, .dayzprofile, .dazip, .db0, .dbb, .dbf, .dbfv, .dbx, .dcp, .dcr, .dcu, .ddc, .ddcx, .dem, .der, .desc, .dev, .dex, .dic, .dif, .dii, .dir, .disk, .divx, .diz, .djvu, .dmg, .dmp, .dng, .dob, .doc, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .dox, .dpk, .dpl, .dpr, .dsk, .dsp, .dvd, .dvi, .dvx, .dwg, .dxe, .dxf, .dxg, .elf, .epk, .eps, .eql, .erf, .err, .esm, .euc, .evo, .ex, .exif , .f90, .faq, .fcd, .fdr, .fds, .ff, .fla, .flac, .flp, .flv, .for, .forge, .fos, .fpk, .fpp, .fsh, .gam, .gdb, .gho, .gif, .grf, .gthr, .gz, .gzig, .gzip, .h3m, .h4r, .hkdb, .hkx, .hplg, .htm, .html, .hvpl, .ibank, .icxs, .idx, .ifo, .img, .indd, .ink, .ipa, .isu, .isz, .itdb, .itl, .itm, .iwd, .iwi, .jar, .jav, .java, .jc, .jfif, .jgz, .jif, .jiff, .jpc, .jpe, .jpeg, .jpf, .jpg, .jpw, .js, .json, .kdb, .kdc, .kf, .kmz, .kwd, .kwm, .layout, .lbf, .lbi, .lcd, .lcf, .ldb, .lgp, .litemod, .log, .lp2, .lrf, .ltm, .ltr, .ltx, .lvl, .m2, .m2v, .m3u, .m4a, .mag, .man, .map, .max, .mbox, .mbx, .mcd, .mcgame, .mcmeta, .md, .md3, .mdb, .mdbackup, .mddata, .mdf, .mdl, .mdn, .mds, .mef, .menu, .mic, .mip, .mkv, .mlx, .mod, .mov, .moz, .mp3, .mp4, .mpeg, .mpg, .mpqge, .mrw, .mrwref, .msg, .msp, .mxp, .nav, .ncd, .ncf, .nds, .nef, .nfo, .now, .nrg, .nri, .nrw, .ntl, .odb, .odc, .odf, .odi, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .odtb .oft, .oga, .ogg, .opf, .orf, .owl, .oxt, .sad, .saf, .sav, .sb, .sc2save, .scm, .scn, .scx, .sdb, .sdc, .sdn, .sds, .sdt, .sen, .sfs, .sfx, .sh, .shar, .shr, .shw, .sid, .sidd, .sidn, .sie, .sis, .slm, .sln, .slt, .snp, .snx, .so, .spr, .sql, .sqx, .sr2, .srf, .srt, .srw, .ssa, .std, .stt, .stx, .sud, .sum, .svg, .svi, .svr, .swd, .swf, .syncdb, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .pab, .pak, .pbf, .pbp, .pbs, .pcv, .pdd, .pdf, .pef, .pem, .pfx, .php, .pkb, .pkh, .pkpass, .pl, .plc, .pli, .pm, .png, .pot, .potm, .potx, .ppd, .ppf, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptm, .pptx, .prc, .prt, .psa, .psd, .psk, .pst, .ptx, .puz, .pwf, .pwi, .pwm, .pxp, .py, .qbb, .qdf, .qel, .qic, .qif, .qpx, .qtq, .qtr, .r3d, .ra, .raf, .rar, .raw, .rb, .re4, .res, .rev, .rgn, .rgss3a, .rim, .rng, .rofl, .rrt, .rsrc, .rsw, .rte, .rtf, .rts, .rtx, .rum, .run, .rv, .rw2, .rwl, .t12, .t13, .tar, .tax, .tax2015, .tax2016, .tbz2, .tch, .tcx, .text, .tg, .thmx, .tif, .tlz, .tor, .tpu, .tpx, .trp, .tu, .tur, .txd, .txf, .txt, .uax, .udf, .umx, .unity3d, .unr, .unx, .uop, .upk, .upoi, .url, .usa, .usx, .ut2, .ut3, .utc, .utx, .uvx, .uxx, .val, .vc, .vcd, .vdf, .vdo, .ver, .vfs0, .vhd, .vmf, .vmt, .vob, .vpk, .vpp_pc, .vsi, .vtf All affected data is renamed using the .fantom extension. Fantom Ransomware Note The wallpaper of the victim is changed to display colored text on a black background that reads the following: All files are encrypted! To decrypt files, please contact us by email: Fantomd12@yandex.ru or fantom12@techemail.com The ransomware also crafts a note with the generic file name readme.txt. The ransom note also links to a Youtube video which demonstrates how the victims can use the hacker-supplied decryption software. Fantom Ransomware Distribution The ransomware is distributed mainly by email spam messages, browser hijackers and malicious ads. More aggressive attack campaigns can also employ direct hacker attacks using various exploit kits. Fantom Ransomware Removal Complete instructions and more in-depth information are available here.